1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for transmitting high speed signals, and more particularly to an electrical connector having detachable shielding plates and a grounding member providing reliable and robust grounding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,647 issued to Cohen on Apr. 29, 2003 discloses a high speed header connector including a U-shaped insulative housing, a plurality of signal contacts received in the insulative housing and a plurality of shielding plates disposed in parallel within the insulative housing between signal contacts in adjacent columns. Each shielding plate includes a plurality of mounting tails integrally extending therefrom for being mounted to a circuit board. However, the shielding plates are separated from each other. That is to say, each shielding plate acts as an independent grounding bus. Under this arrangement, such separate grounding buses may not provide robust shielding function in high speed signal transmission area.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problems.